The date
by CorpsePartyLover 3850
Summary: Satoshi has finally gotten a date with his long time crush and childhood friend.Will they're relationship shatter and become no more,or will they're relationship deepen even more then he expected in a single night...RATED M FOR LEMONS


**Hello all this is CorpsePartyLover3850 and this is my first fanfiction EVER.I decided to write this because satomi's fanfictions dont get written a lot so i decided it needed more love and more stories to be written for it,this story is rated M for rather o_- sexual moments and scenes hope you enjoy it (FYI events at Heavenly Host NEVER happened enjoy :3)**

* * *

><p>The date<p>

Satoshi's POV

"Mom I have to go its 8:45 and I cant be late to this date"

"Okay sweety, oh here"my mom said

I held my hand out and shocked by what she put in my hand

A condom

"MOM IT'S JUST A DATE I'M NOT GONNA HAVE SEX WITH HER"

"I just dont want any accidents to happen"she said

'Do I really seem like that type of guy'

"Mom even if we were to do...that it wouldn't be an accident!"

"Just taking precautions, don't have to much fun and if do use it" she kissed me on the cheek and I was on my way.

I blushed just thinking about it,naomi naked in front of me and my hands all over her just made me want to...

I changed the topic in my mind I shouldn't be thinking of perv things like that especially with Naomi.

I frowned a bit and sighed.

'I hope I can confess my feelings to her...I just don't know if she likes me back...

Naomi's POV

I had just hopped out if the shower and put my dress on checked the time on my phone

'OH GOD ITS 8:50 HES GONNA BE HERE SOON'

I rushed to get my hair done,put my makeup on,brushed my teeth and checked if I looked good.

'I look good I hope satoshi likes it'

I've had a crush on satoshi for the longest his perfect chocolately brown hair, his nice attitude,that gorgeous smile and everything about him wanted me to faint.

'I'm finally gonna confess to satoshi no matter'

I checked my phone again 8:55.

A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door.

My dad opened it and I stood up the stairwell and gasped as she greeted him.

"Oh why hello mochida my daughter still getting ready,she's putting in a lot of effort to please you"my dad said

I blushed at the comment 'god my dads gonna make it look obvious that I have a crush on him'

I walked down the stairs and saw satoshi at the doorstep in a black tuxedo he gasped"Naomi...?"

Satoshi's POV

I gasped

'Shes so beautiful'

"Do I like good"naomi said

"Good,not even close you look...AMAZING"

I blushed hardly realizing what I said and her hair was at her shoulders as always and she wore a stunning red dress,she looked heavenly and I swear I started to her eyes shined like stars at my comment but her face was beet red.

"T-Thanks y-you look good too" she stuttered out

I nodded acknowledging her comment.

"Uh, dad were gonna go..see you at 12:00"

(**IK 12:00 is late but whatever just roll with it)**

"Okay naomi"

He pulled her closer and whispered turned beet red and looked at me and headed towards me.I wonder what he said.

Naomi's POV

' I was shocked ad my dad gently but firmly pulled me closer to me and said something to me so only I could heard what he said'

"If anything happens remind him to wear a condom"

I blushed at it his remark

'Satoshi would never do that we me we are just friends right?'

I decided to get the topic off my mind and speed walked towards him with an extremely red face.

'God I hope he doesn't ask what that was about'

Satoshi's POV

'What did her dad say to her?'

I was so eager to know so I manned up while we were walking to the restaurant.

"Ahem... um.. Naomi what did your dad... uh,you know..say back there...?

I saw her face heat up immediately was it something about me?

"Uh nothing let's just keep walking to get to the restaurant"she said

I decided to leave it at that if she didn't want to say I couldn't force her against her will to tell me what he said to naomi.

"Okay, uh have you ever eaten there before"

"Hm,at were at the restaurant"

"Yeah"

I really didn't know if she did I just said it to start a conversation.

"I actually have I like the food there"

"Yeah me too "

"So then why did you ask?"

"Just so you end up liking the food there"I smiled at her

I truly wanted know for her sake.

Naomi's POV

'Why must he be so nice I swear if this boy got any sweeter and more fun to be around with I would blush from him just talking me'

"Well thank you Satoshi for your concern I really appreciate it"

He started to blush, and I was curious why but I didn't have enough time to think about it because we found ourselves at restaurant.

I looked over at Satoshi seeing him hold the door for me I started to blush madly at how gentle he was and how compassionate he can be.

"Are you gonna come in or am I gonna hold the door until the restaurant closes"he said sarcastically

Satoshi's POV

I could hold this door open for eternity as long as I knew Naomi was outside of the restaurant,She eventually came in and I held her hand as I was ready to get us a table.I saw a blush on her face and one started to show up on my face walked up to the person behind a desk.

"Oh hello table for two?"He asked

"Yes"

"Okay follow me this way sir"

I followed the waiter,Naomi behind me still holding hand as the waiter instructed us to sit, he handed out two glasses of water and two menus

Naomi was looking around enjoying the scenery and I could see the waiter mouth'good luck'I looked back at Naomi who was drinking her water.

"So Naomi what would you like to eat"

"Um I don't know I've only eaten here once a couple months back"

"really? You should try the grilled chicken with rice"

"Hm is it big or small?"

"Its actually really big but we could share one,if you'd like"

Naomi's POV

'Share food?Isn't that what couple do!?'

I took a sip of my water and looked back at him waiting for my response

"Uh okay I guess we could,after I pay"

I felt a hand on mine and notice Satoshi looking deep into my eyes,I wish we could do this forever it feel nice looking at each other like this

"I'm not letting you pay thats my job and besides Naomi I'm not let you spend money for something I suggest please I'll pay."He said with a light smile

I should have known he was going to do that he was always so nice,making sure I'm not hurt,checking if I'm,was always there for me and I loved him because he is the guy the perfect guy and everybody wants to be with at in school,all the girls asking him out and even then he would respectfully and gently turn them down, yet he asked me.I realized I dazed off for a while and our food was already here.I was gonna daze off again until I heard his voice and felt a pair of gentle hands.

"Naomi are you alright?"

Satoshi's POV

'I wonder what's on her mind,she didn't even realize the food is here andignored the waiter when he asked her if this what they wanted'

I decided to snap her out of it and put my hands on her.

"Naomi are you alright"

"Hm?"

I noticed her face turn beet red from our hands being together.

"You dazed off Naomi you didn't even notice our food got here a while little while ago,what on your mind?"

I noticed a harder blush on her face,what exactly is it thats so hard to tell me?

Naomi's POV

'I cant tell him what my dad said!'

"Uh..nothing just some T-thoughts"I managed to stutter out

"Okay Naomi just try not to think about it and enjoy the food,I just want you to have a good night and I don't want you to be thinking on upset thing during a on our date"He said with a concerning smile on his face.

His hand was still on mine gently grasping my hand...hes so...gentle...

I started to blush madly and we sat there staring into my eyes.

We could do forever,until I saw him making his way towards me.

'ARE WE GOING TO KISS?!'

I decided to stop thinking and I moved closer too.

Our lips were so close until...

"Ma'am would you like another glass of water"the waiter asked

He was blushing he must have noticed what we were doing,and asked me now!

"Yes please"I shot him a glare as he put the glass on the table

"Enjoy your meal"he said running off

Satoshi's POV

'GOD ME AND NAOMI WE SO CLOSE TO KISSING!'

I decided to change the topic and decided to eat.

"Um Naomi let's eat before our food gets cold"I said blushing

'Will I be able to get another chance like that?'

"Hhhmm uh S-sure,how are we gonna split the food?"

"You take what you want and I'll eat the rest"

"But, what about you I can't just take what I want!What about you?"

"I'm not that hungry Naomi just pick what you want I'll eat whats left"

Naomi's POV

'Why must he be so gentleman like and so caring?'

"Okay..."

I decided to not take to much but take a little more than half the rice but decided to not take to much meat,I didn't want to take everything and leave Satoshi with barely any food left for him to eat.

"Okay so I'll eat the rest then"he said while putting the rest on his plate

We ate in silence looking around and occasionally catching each other looking at one another and blushed.

The meal went by fast and we finished in around 20 minutes

(**THE MEAL IS HUGE OKAY FOR LIKE 3 PEOPE)**

"So how did you like your food"Satoshi asked making sure if I liked it

"It was good we should definitely eat here again"I said giving him a joyful smile

"Alright,excuse me waiter can we have our check?"

"Alright sir,it'll be out momentarily"he said bowing down

He walked to get us the check,but I realized something...we were the only ones left in restaurant eating our food,nobody else was here and Naomi and the waiters and servers.

I guess Naomi noticed too because she looked around and blushed looking back at me.

"I-I guess were all alone."She said with a still red beet face

"Y-yeah I guess we are"I said with a faint smile

I rubbed the back off my neck uncertain what to do.

I've never been alone with Naomi before EVER.

I started to blush just thinking about me and Naomi alone.

I couldn't think long though because the waiter came back with the check.

"Alright sir I'll be back when you are done paying"he walked off afterward

Naomi took the check and had a shocked expression

"SATOSHI!"

Naomi's POV

THE MEAL WAS EXPENSIVE

"Satoshi the meal cost like 30,000 yen you can't possibly pay this by yourself!"I said taking out my wallet

"Don't worry about it Naomi I'll pay it the whole thing,please don't worry about it this night it important to me and I just want you to be happy...So I'll pay for it..."He said with a sincere expression

'Why must you be so nice'

I started to blush at how much he cared for me

"Alright but please don't get something so expensive next time..."

"It's okay Naomi I could spend everything I have for you"he said with a smirk

I noticed a blush on his face as he said those words,does he like me..if he does when I tell him I want this will be ten times easier.

Satoshi's POV

'God why did I say that'

I started to blush at my own words

'I really hope this will be easy to tell her when we get back to her house'

I paid the check and I saw the waiter fast walk to us and picked up the check it was awkward because we were the only ones there...

"Thank you sir and ma'am,have a nice night"with that he bowed again and left

"Okay Naomi lets go back"

"Alright"

I really didn't want this night to end though...

Naomi's POV

The walk back to my house was a silent,not a single car and nothing in expect the street lights.

I felt a drop on my shoulder.

'Is it raining?'

"Naomi I think it might rain"

"I think so too A rain drop hit my shoulder just now"

"Um...Ah theres a convenient store over there we can buy an umbrella!"

"But Satoshi you've already spent enough money tonight ill bu.."

I couldn't finish my sentence as Satoshi firmly but gently pulled me into a hug.

"Naomi..."he whispered

"I don't mind spending money on you,besides im not gonna let yo..I-I mean us get rained on..."

"Satoshi..."

We stood there hugging but it started to rain.

"C'mon Naomi"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the convenient store

Satoshi's POV

"Miss do you guys sell umbrella"

"Yes sir..Here that will be 489 yen"

(**I'M NOT ****GOOD WITH YEN)**

I paid the lady and took the umbrella and walked outside with Naomi

I opened the umbrella and took Naomi's hand and continued walking to Naomi's house,I really didnt want this night to end...

Then I heard her phone go off

"Hm?Its my mom"

"Yes mom"

I noticed her eyes widen

"What do you mean dad and you aren't home"

"Okay when will you guys get back...TOMORROW MORNING!"

And with that she shut her phone

"Sorry my parents are on such an "important" business trip"she said sarcastically

'God shes so cute when she tries to be sarcastic'

"Don't worry Naomi I'll stay with you"

"EEEHH!?,y-you don't have to do that for me!"

"I know I don't "have to"but I want to,I don't want you to be by yourself on a stormy night like this,I'm staying by your side even if you don't want me to..."

"Satoshi..."

"Naomi I'm not leaving you alone by yourself whether you want me to stay with you or not"

Naomi's POV

'Satoshi, alone with me in my house...is this a dream?

"Okay Satoshi but what about your parents,won't they be worried about you?"

"I'll text them that I'll be at your place spending the night"

"Okay,but you can't sleep in my parents bed and I don't have a futon..."

"I can sleep on the couch its alright"

"What no you don't have to we can share my bed"

'Wait did I just suggest that we sleep together?!'

(**I KNOW IN THE GAME AND IN TORTUTED SOULS SHE HAD TWO BEDS BUT FOR NOW SHE HAD ONE)**

Satoshi's POV

'ME AND NAOMI IN THE SAME BED,WHAT MADE HER SUGGEST THAT'

"Uh...S-sure if you want to..."

We walked the rest of the way home in silence until we reached her house

She got her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door

'What time is it?'

I checked my phone it was 11:37

'Well time sure did fly by'

"Uh Naomi can I take a shower"

"Yeah sure"

"Oh yeah Satoshi use the blue shampoo and red soap"

"Okay,uh wheres the shower

"Its across my room"

"Thanks"

I exited her room and made my way to the shower,it was clean and spotless

I hopped in the shower and decided to relax with hot water

Naomi's POV

'Satoshi likes me right we were going to kiss back in the restaurant'

I heard the shower turn on and decided to confess to him afterwards

'I think he likes me...I'm just not sure...He must like me we were going to kiss!'

'Its now or never'I thought sitting in my bed waiting hearing the shower turn off

Satoshi's POV

I stood in the shower using the soap and scrubbed it against my body

'Relax Satoshi,how hard is it to confess to her?

I put the soap down and started to use the shampoo for my hair

'What if she doesn't like me back and when I confess she rejects me and doesn't talk to me ever again'

The last part continued to repeat in my head

'Never talk to me again...'

I turned off the shower,hopped out and put my jeans on.

I dried my hair half way and fixed it and put the towel away,heading back to Naomi's

I opened the door and saw Naomi on her bed

'Now or never...'

Naomi's POV

'I have to tell him'

"I need to tell you something!"we both blurted out

"You go first"I said with a flustered face

'Please let it be what I think it is'

"Naomi please go first"

I decided to go first and confess first

"Satoshi...I-I've known you for a long time and we've been childhood friends and whenever I'm with you I feel at home and I can be myself around you and your a really nice guy and I just want to say I lo-"

I couldn't finish my sentence as I felt lips on mine and a pair of arms firmly wrapped around my waist and neck

Satoshi's POV

'Is she confessing!?'

I couldn't believe this is happening the girl I loved just confessed to me,I didn't let her finish it though as I dove in for a kiss

She sat there a while shocked then kissed back and wrapped her arms around my neck

We continued to kiss until I decided to make the equation better by pressing my tongue against her lips begging for a way in

She opened her mouth and I shoved my tongue in her mouth and immediately started to spin circles with my tongue

'Her taste was so delicious,so addicting'

I could hear her moan by the sudden action and i felt her tongue twirl and circle around my tongue

(**Don't read below if you don't like lemons)  
><strong>

I pulled back slightly our face inches away from each others

"I love you Naomi..."

I kissed her neck and started sucking and licking at her neck enjoying how soft her skin was

I moved my hands down to her sides and stopped at her waist,I wanted this so I took her dress off leaving her in a pink lacy bra and panties

I backed off and drenched in the view,i couldn't hold back any longer

Naomi's POV

'Is this really happening?'

I let Satoshi undress me wanting to take it to the next level

I sat there for a watching him practically drool at my figure,so i decided to wake him up with by running my hands down his chest

'I didn't know he had abs or muscles'

They weren't extremely big but enough to make me get a warm feeling in my lower regions

I tried to make out what the feeling was but stopped by Satoshi pulling me in and kissing me,he pushed me down not breaking the kiss and felt as he moved his hands down leaving a silky trail as his hands traveled closer to my lower region

I gasped as i felt my panties getting pulled down,but i didn't mind

He tossed them aside and went back to me

He pulled back and looked into my eyes with his arms holding him up,looking at me with eyes full of lust

"I you don't know how long i've waited for this,i can stop if you want"

"I don't want to stop Satoshi,i've wanted this for a while too"I said smirking at him

"Wait a second"

I watched him leave curious what he was getting

I was shocked yet delighted at the same time as i saw what he pulled out

A condom

I started to blush madly,I was confused and wanted to slap him but at the same time delighted

'WHY DOES SATOSHI HAVE A CONDOM'

He must have noticed that I was shocked and started to panic

"Naomi I usually don't have a condom on me please don't get the wrong idea!"

"Then why do you have it"

"Uh...my mom...gave it to me"

"WHAT WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT!"

"She thought we were going to have sex so she wanted me to use protection"

"Well she thought right"She said giggling

"EEEEHHH-"

I cut him off with a kiss and I started to unbutton his jeans

Satoshi's POV

'God I can't believe this is happening'

I felt Naomi's hand below my waist area and started to unbutton my jeans

(**HIS JEANS ARE BUTTONED UP OKAY,I KNOW ITS NOT COMMON BUT IM GOING WITH IT)**

I let my jeans fall and was slightly embarrassed as Naomi noticed the bulge in my pants

She turned me over taking control as I took off her bra and let my hands caress her breast

'So soft...'

I saw naomi reach over for the condom i dropped on the bed earlier from the unexpected kiss

She grabbed it and pulled my underwear down,she was amazed by the sight and tried to hide the blush

"Um this is my first time doing this Satoshi..."

" This is my first time too...don't worry Naomi I'll be gentle and take it slow"

"I know you will,I'm really glad you'll be my first"

"I'm really glad you'll be my first to Naomi..."

I couldn't help but gasped as Naomi moved her hand onto my cock and put the condom on and moved her panties and tossed them aside then began to position herself

'This is it'

Naomi's POV

'I'm going to lose my virginity to Satoshi and He loves me back,how much better can this day get'

I adjust myself and slowly fell on his member,We both gasped and moaned at the same time from the sudden action

It hurt but the pleasure and sensation was so overwhelming,I was impatient and wanted to continue

I started to rose myself up then stopped then slowly descended

We were both panting from the action,but i could tell Satoshi wanted to continue

I started to pick up the pace,feeling my insides clench from the new sensation

The pain was gone and my insides adjusted

'now we can really start'

Satoshi's POV

I can't even think anymore as Naomi bounced slowly on my member

I wanted to continued and start to move but I didn't want to hurt her

So I let her take control until she was comfortable

I felt her beginning to pick up the pace and she leaned down and started to kiss me

'guess she's ready'

I couldn't contain myself as I grabbed her hips and began moving in union with her,thrusting in and out

I moved my hands up off of her hips and moved my hands up to her breast,I clenched them and leaned up and started to let my mouth do the work

"Satoshi..."

I started to thrust faster and I could tell I was hitting her G-spot

I left her breast and grabbed her chin and pushed it up and started to kiss her neck

She shuddered and scrapped her nails against my back

'i don't think i can't last any longer'

I felt her insides clench up

"SATOSHI!"

I couldn't take the tightness so i grabbed her hips and thrust as deep and hard as I could

"NAOMI!"

I reached my breaking point and cummed,I couldn't move from the overwhelming sensation of pleasure but at the same time desire for more

We fell back with her in my arms panting from the exercise,I brushed my lips against her ear

"I love..you Naomi"I managed to let out

"I-I love...you..too"I could tell she was as exhausted as me

I took the condom off and threw it away in her trash can in her room

(**DON'T QUESTION WHY SHE HAD A TRASH CAN IN HER ROOM)  
><strong>

We eventually made our way under the covers and began to sleep in each others arms

"Does this mean...we're going out"I said embarrassed by the stupid question

"You bet Satoshi,i've only loved you in my whole life"

I kissed her not wanting the night to end

'I finally got the girl of my dreams'

This was the best first date ever

* * *

><p><strong>So the lemon part really wasn't that long,but still pretty decent for my first one thats all and if you want me to write a pre sequel about how Naomi and Satoshi got in the date in the first place i'll happily do one hope you enjoyed it and peace out.<strong>


End file.
